When transmitting data (e.g. data related to voice, video, images, audio, web browsing, application, or the like) flows via a cellular network, a network device, associated with the cellular network, assigns the transmission of the data flows to particular frequencies in a spectrum. The particular frequencies sometimes experience interference as a result of neighboring devices that emit interfering signals (e.g., radio frequency (RF) signals, broadcast signals, or the like). The interference can sometimes cause degradation in the transmission of the data flows (e.g., degradation in voice/video transmission quality, a reduction in transmission speed, an increase in packet-loss rates, an increase in latencies, etc.).